Cásate Conmigo
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Cásate Conmigo . Hinata Hyuga jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Acaso, ¿sería un sí? SasuHina.


**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Todos, sin excepción alguna, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.**

**Summary: **_«Cásate Conmigo». Hinata Hyuga jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Acaso, ¿sería un sí? SasuHina.

* * *

_

**Cásate Conmigo**

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba lentamente por una de las solitarias calles de Konoha. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su novia: Hinata Hyuga. Al pensar en ella, una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa, se extendió por su atractivo rostro. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la joven, si estaría pensando en él. Pronto se dio cuenta, al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto.

Cruzó la gran entrada y se dirigió al jardín trasero por la entrada literal, siguiendo la música. Se quedó de piedra al observar como su novia bailaba con su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho una fiesta sin invitarlo? Cerró su mano derecha en un puño, furioso por esa acción. No se dio cuenta del momento en que su hermano mayor, Itachi, se acercaba a él. ¡Incluso Itachi Uchiha, el antisocial, estaba ahí!

-Ya pensé que no llegabas, Sasuke.- habló por fin el de cabello largo. Sus ojos negros como el carbón se clavaron en los de su hermano menor, quien estaba rodeado de un aura asesina en ese preciso instante.

-¿Por qué nadie me invitó?- preguntó enfadado, sin saber si lo había pensado o pronunciado.

-Estúpido hermano menor.- dijo Itachi, mientras empujaba con sus dedos índice y corazón la frente de Sasuke. –Eres el único que no necesita ser invitado.- respondió serio. Al ver que su hermano iba a reprocharle algo, agregó: -Además, Ino estaba segura que te negarías a realizarle una fiesta a Hinata.- No pudo decir nada. Él quería a Hinata para sí mismo esa noche, ahora tendría que compartirla con…

-¿Por qué está el _perro_ ese bailado tan pegado a _mi_ novia?- Itachi soltó una carcajada ante el ceño fruncido de su hermano. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Sai pasó a su lado, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Venía conversando animadamente con Shino.

-¿Sabes?- había preguntado el artista al coleccionista de insectos. –A veces me pregunto por qué Hinata sigue con el Uchiha ese.- Sasuke se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del chico más gentil que había conocido. –Estoy pensando en decirle que estoy enamorado de ella…-

-¿Y eso de que serviría?- preguntó Shino, acomodándose sus gafas. -¿Crees que ella dejará a su novio por ti?- alzó una ceja castaña, interrogando a su camarada. Éste sonrió divertido.

-Hinata debe aceptar que Sasuke no es su mejor partido.- al decir esto soltó una pequeña risita. –Hoy cumple veintiún años, debería estar planeando su boda. Es obvio que el Uchiha no se casará con ella.- Sasuke no pudo escuchar más, estaba por ir tras él y darle la paliza de su vida, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Debes admitir…- le había dicho Itachi. –Que él tiene un buen argumento.-

Los siguientes treinta minutos los pasó bebiendo ponche junto con su hermano mayor, preguntándose en qué momento su novia repararía en su presencia. En el momento que Sai la tomó de la mano para llevarla a bailar, Sasuke pensó que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!- le saludó Sakura Haruno, quien venía de la mano con Naruto. -¿Por qué esa cara?- ambos se sentaron frente a los hermanos Uchiha, expectantes. –No me digas que es por Hinata.- planteó divertida.

-Bien, no te lo diré.- se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar en dirección a su novia.

-Sí, es por ella.- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor. Sakura y Naruto rieron un poco, sorprendidos por los celos de Sasuke.

Caminó entre la gente, con su cara de pocos amigos. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata conocía a toda la ciudad? Se golpeó mentalmente, recordando que Ino Yamanaka, la amiga chismosa de Hinata, había organizado el dichoso evento.

_¡Mierda! _Gritó en su cabeza al ver al descarado de Sai acariciar la mano de Hinata mientras le hablaba en susurros. Notó como las mejillas de su novia se ponían de un adorable rosa. La sangre en sus venas hirvió de ira. Casi corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, empujó al artista y tomando a su novia de la muñeca la condujo dentro de la casa.

-¡Sasuke!- se quejaba ella, haciendo notar su frustración.

-Maldición, Hinata. ¿Tan tonta eres que no te das cuenta?- aquella frase la desarmó. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto en un susurro.

El Uchiha no la escuchó, la condujo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas. Hinata se asomó por la ventana, viendo a todos los invitados divertirse. ¿Por qué su novio no podía disfrutar de la celebración? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo?

-Hinata, mírame.- le ordenó. Ella no lo hizo. –Por favor.-

-No entiendo lo que te pasa, Sasuke.- habló por fin. Su voz era un susurro lastimero. –Esperé todo el día por ti y, ahora, me tratas así.- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. –No te entiendo.-

-Hinata, lo siento.- Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. –No debí decirte eso.- musitó débilmente. –Pero estaba tan molesto, tan celoso…- ella no le dejó continuar. Besó sus labios dulcemente, disfrutando el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba.

-No deberías estarlo, Sasuke.- dijo ella, sonriendo. –Te amo.- un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke. Hacía más de dos años que salía con Hinata Hyuga, sin embargo, jamás habían pronunciado esas dos palabras. Una mirada bastaba para ambos.

Sasuke se separó de ella, algo nervioso. La joven buscó su mirada, pero él esquivó sus ojos. ¡Dios, qué había dicho! Quizás era muy pronto para pronunciar esas cinco letras, quizás Sasuke no quisiera que lo hiciera… Su cabeza se llenó de ideas absurdas, haciéndola sentir peor. Cerró los ojos, evitando que más lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

-Hinata…- le llamó Sasuke, aún asustado. –Cásate conmigo.- la Hyuga abrió los ojos aturdida. ¿Qué había dicho?

Sasuke se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una cajita de terciopelo negra. Se permitió observar la bonita sortija, esperando por ella. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez de dicha. Jamás pensó que esas palabras salieran de los labios de su novio. Estaba sorprendida y muy nerviosa. ¿Debía decir un simple "si" o lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo? Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al pensar en eso último.

El Uchiha buscó su mirada, esperando encontrar en esos ojos aperlados la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás formuló. En ellos encontró mucho amor y dulzura. ¿Eso era un sí? Se puso de pie y besó los labios de Hinata, quien le correspondió enseguida. Ella sintió como Sasuke deslizaba la sortija por su dedo y no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Te amo.- había dicho Sasuke antes de besarla de nuevo. Eso era una promesa de amor, de un amor eterno.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai. Todos intentaban acallar sus risas. Al fracasar ridículamente decidieron volver a la fiesta.

-Les dije que esto no podía fallar.- pronunció Ino, mientras tomaba la mano de Sai. –Lo hiciste muy bien, cariño.- el artista sonrió en respuesta. Había sido divertido molestar al menor de los Uchiha.

-Quién hubiera dicho que Sasuke ya tenía una sortija…- la voz de Naruto se fue apagando conforme pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-Supongo que ya lo había decidido.- respondió Itachi, siendo observado por todos. –Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.- una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Sasuke Uchiha podía ser un genio cuando quería, pero, definitivamente, era un idiota en todo lo relacionado con el amor. Itachi no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante la idea. Se sentía feliz por su hermano, pero a la vez envidiaba que él hubiera encontrado a la mujer de su vida antes. ¿Cuándo llegaría su turno de hacer el ridículo?

Una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes pasó a su lado, guiñándole un ojo. El mayor de los Uchiha se sonrojó. Quizás, sólo quizás, no faltaba tanto…


End file.
